


Ready or Not

by ezraisangry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ready Or Not Fusion, Angst, Blood and Violence, Curse Breaking, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Dysfunctional Family, Good Regulus Black, In-Laws Am I Right?, M/M, Marriage, Murder, Past Child Abuse, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Traditions, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezraisangry/pseuds/ezraisangry
Summary: Remus is finally married to the man of his dreams. There's just one catch - he must now hide from midnight until dawn while his new in-laws hunt him down. Not exactly his ideal wedding reception activities...Sirius tries to help his new husband and break the curse - the curse that requires Remus to be killed, otherwise the entire Black family will die. He gets some unexpected help...Based on the 2019 horror-comedy film "Ready or Not"
Relationships: Regulus Black & Remus Lupin, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. one .

**Author's Note:**

> CW // this story contains a lot of character deaths , violence , and makes references to past abuse . if any of those things might cause problems for you , this is your warning now . 
> 
> an AU based on "ready or not" . i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it !

"A game?" Remus rose a brow.

"A game" Walburga repeated, pacing around the long table. At the table were all of Sirius's family members... well, the ones considered pure enough to be in the family, that was. 

Sirius didn't want to be there. Neither did Remus. It was there wedding night, after all, and the last thing they wanted was to spend the evening with the people who had made Sirius's childhood a living hell. If it weren't for the damn curse...

"Everyone who marries into the Black House must play a game on their wedding night. It's tradition" she explained coldly "And necessary. If a game is not played, then an ancient curse will kill us all"

"Oh, uhm, that's..." Remus swallowed hard, shooting his husband a look. Sirius wanted to explain everything, but he hadn't gotten to it. It wasn't like it mattered - play a silly game to avoid the worst. Not that complicated. Grimm, sure, but not complicated. 

"Arcturus, the box" the woman demanded, and an older man handed her a box. She shuffled the cards with immense accuracy before setting them in front of Remus. "Draw your card, the card will tell us what game we must play".

He nodded weakly, choosing his card and reading it out loud. 

"Hide and seek"

Walburga grinned. Sirius's face paled.

"Can't he redraw? That's... that's a dumb game anyways - " the man croaked out. Remus seemed confused at his sudden fearful look. 

"Enough, Sirius!" his mother scolded as if he were still a child "The game will be hide and seek, then. Remus will hide, and after a count of one-hundred-and-twenty, we will go out to find him"

Sirius fought back the urge to scream.

"Go on, then" Walburga shooed Remus off, who was hesitant before running off the hide in the large estate. The woman took note of the time on the clock, starting a mental count.

"You're not really letting this happen..." Sirius shook his head, growing more and more anxious. 

"The cards chose the game" she said sternly. 

"And the cards had to pick the worst bloody game of them all!" he exclaimed in disbelief. 

"It's just hide and seek, Sirius" Lucius spoke, unamused. Narcissa set her hand on top of her husband's.

"It's not just hide and seek..." she explained "We must find Remus, yes, but..."

"We must also kill him" Orion finished her sentence. Bellatrix seemed excited by the idea, while Draco looked up from his lap for the first time that evening, seeming almost as worried as Sirius was. 

"We don't have to kill him" Regulus muttered under his breath, expression blank. His commented earned him a sharp glare from his mother.

"If Remus is not dead by sunrise, the curse will take action, and we will all die" Walburga announced, staring at Regulus angrily as she did so. "It's crucial we all participate"

Sirius looked like he was going to be sick.

"It shouldn't be that hard" Narcissa sighed "We can easily track him down, and it just takes one spell"

"I'm afraid not" Arcturus shook his head "We can't use magic for these games. That's considered cheating, and if we cheat... we lose. And if we lose, we die"

"There's got to be a way to break the curse" Sirius suggested, but his grandfather just shook his head again. Regulus almost seemed to scoff, which Sirius took offense to. His commented was left unanswered, the attention being stolen by Walburga, who began handing out weapons she had in a dresser, including some muggle weapons such as guns. Sirius found irony in her possession of such items - the woman was a hypocrite. 

Soon enough, the entire family found themselves armed - with the exception of Sirius. Draco seemed lost, unsure what to make of the glock in his hands. Narcissa was already figuring out how to work her handgun, and Rodolphus seemed to be thinking up how to throw his hatchet. Regulus was granted a sword, Orion a crossbow, and Walburga, a halberd. Arcturus had a club in hand, and Bellatrix, a morning star flail. Lucius had yet to receive a weapon. 

As everyone examined their tools, Sirius was left crawling in his own skin. He'd have to find Remus before the others, warn him, save him, something...

His thoughts were interrupted by screams and gasps. 

Bellatrix seemed to have taken a liking to her flail, and decided she needed some practice. Her target of choice? Lucius.

The blonde man had been knocked from his chair, and was now bleeding out on the expensive carpet. Narcissa's immediate reaction was to shield Draco from the sight, but the boy didn't seem to be upset - he was more disturbed than anything. Bellatrix just grinned, seemingly proud of her kill.

"Two minutes is up!" Walburga announced in the midst of the chaos "Go, find him!"

Sirius was the first to run out.

More and more family members left in search of Remus, until the only people left in the room were Lucius and Draco, who was staring down at his nearly-dead father.

"Draco, please - " the man spoke weakly, barely whispering. 

"Draco, come!" his mother called from the hallway. The blonde teen paused, looking at the doorway, at his father, then at the doorway again. He left his bleeding father on the ground. 

•┈┈⛧┈♛𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖞 𝖔𝖗 𝖓𝖔𝖙♛┈⛧┈┈•

"Stay with me, Dragon" Narcissa spoke, her voice gentle as she used her son's childhood nickname "I don't want anything happening to you"

Draco just nodded, feeling a chill down his spine. He had left his father to die, and his mother didn't seem to care. His father was an awful man, but it still felt wrong. No one seemed to care... they were all on their way to hunt and kill a man and no one cared. It was all so disgustingly wrong. But fearing he'd become the next victim, Draco decided he'd stay silent and at his mother's side as instructed. 

The hallways were poorly light, only making the situation ten times more uneasy for the teenager. Still, he stayed close at Narcissa's side, sweat palms grabbing the glock that he hadn't quite figured out yet. He was startled yet again at the sounds of yelling, pained and high-pitched. He felt a protective hand on his back - his mother's, of course - as they proceeded down the corridor. 

On the ground laid Dobby, but he was barely recognizable. Draco felt the same chill he did earlier. The Malfoy's house-elf had come with them, helping to serve at the wedding, and now here he was, skull bashed in and blood spilling onto the floor...

"Bella must have run into him" Narcissa spoke quietly, trying her best to seem neutral. She did a good job, considering her son couldn't read any emotion. Narcissa was certainly right - the injuries on Dobby's head resembled the same ones that had been on Lucius's head only moments earlier. It must have been from the flail. 

"Let's just find Remus, okay?" she spoke again, this time her voice wavering.

•┈┈⛧┈♛𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖞 𝖔𝖗 𝖓𝖔𝖙♛┈⛧┈┈•

Sirius was frantic, running through Grimmauld Place like a maniac. He couldn't be blamed though. He was desperate to find Remus. 

He'd entered nearly every room, but was thrown off a few times - he had to avoid the rest of his family too, or they might try to stop him. Sirius was searching one of the guest bedrooms. Under the bed, in the closet... nope. Why did Remus have to be so bloody smart and creative?

The man was about to head to the next room in search of his lover, but a figure in the doorway blocked him. Before Sirius could say anything, the figure swept in behind him and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Sirius, you need to listen to me" Regulus's voice began, carefully holding the sword as not to hurt his brother.

"No!" he snapped after pushing his younger man's arm away, breaking free.

"This is important, you - "

"Damn it, get away! You're... you're just out to kill him - "

"Sirius, you're being too loud, they'll hear us" Regulus almost looked anxious. Sirius just shook his head before sprinting down the hall to hell knew where. Regulus stood, irritated and worried. Something was up, and he needed to warn his older brother before it was too late.


	2. two .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always , note the tags as CWs .

"Draco, go check that room. I'll be across the hall" Narcissa instructed, realizing that splitting up would be the fastest way to ensure Remus was found. 

Draco only nodded, closing the door behind him as he entered yet another guest bedroom. The pale moonlight provided enough to keep the room from being pitch black, but the dim lighting was unsettling. He carefully inspected behind the curtains, under the bed, in the closet... no Remus. He then turned to a large cedar chest, and opened it in one shift motion.

"Thank Merlin, I was starting to cramp - "

The teen's eyes went wide, motioning for the werewolf to be silent. Remus eyed him with an odd look, getting up out of the chest and stretching a bit. It wasn't until Draco raised his arm that noticed something.

Draco had a gun.

"What the bloody hell is - "

"Shut up!" he snapped in a whisper shout, pointing the glock at the man - his hand was trembling quite badly. 

"Draco" Remus started, swallowing hard and trying to stay calm "Lower that... it's dangerous, and - "

"Don't move" the blonde snapped again, voice wavering. Remus stood still, hands up.

"I... I don't know what you're doing, but - if you use that wrong, you could end up killing one of us"

"That's the point!"

Remus froze, his concerned look already intensifying. 

"I - I have to kill you!"

"No, Draco, you don't"

The blonde's next words were cut off when someone else entered the room, shutting the door behind him yet again. Sirius had found them.

•┈┈⛧┈♛𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖞 𝖔𝖗 𝖓𝖔𝖙♛┈⛧┈┈•

"Moony - "

Draco spun around, pointing the gun at Sirius, who had gasped out his lover's nickname.

"Draco" Remus started again, cautious and gentle "Lower the gun"

"No!" he choked out, turning back to Remus - he couldn't seem to decide who he was going after. 

Sirius made a move towards Draco, but Remus shot him a look that discouraged it an the brunette froze again.

"I have to kill you, I - " the blonde was weakly whispering again. 

"Draco, you don't" Sirius spoke, his voice almost harsh "You're... damn it, you're a child, you don't have to kill anyone"

Remus seemed to approve more of his husband's new approach.

"Go. Please, just go... you don't have to tell anyone about this"

"Don't tell anyone" Sirius demanded, his husband's look of approval fading.

He wasn't compliant at first, but soon, the teen lowered his trembling hand that held the glock and started towards the door. Sirius held his breath, as did Remus, and he put his finger to his lips, warning him once more to stay silent. The door closed, and the couple listened to the voices in the hallway.

"Did you find anything, Dragon?" 

That must have been Narcissa. 

"No"

"Thank fuck" Sirius whispered, earning a sharp squeeze on the arm warning him to stay silent. It was tense, the two unsure of when it was clear to speak again. Remus flinched when he heard the sound of a scream, and Sirius cringed harshly. Right outside the door, someone had let out a blood-curdling scream, and soon an angry one was heard... which was followed by gunshots. 

The sound of two bodies hitting the floor was unsettling, and Sirius shut his eyes tightly wishing he were anywhere else. It was so close, in fact, that blood started pooling under the small crack of the door. Remus couldn't make out who the blood belonged to, but he was more distracted by how sick he felt. And after what felt like forever and a century, they decided it had been silent long enough to speak.

"They're trying to kill you, Moony"

"I didn't notice" he huffed sarcastically, immediately regretting his rude words "Sorry - "

"It's... it's this dumb curse, they think they have to kill you by sunrise - I didn't think this would happen, I..."

His voice fell silent when he heard movement. Whoever was bleeding out on the floor was still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm having way too much fun writing this . hope you're enjoying it so far . comments & kudos appreciated , as always <3


	3. three .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i *think* they'll be about 8 or 9 chapters total in this ? i'm not sure yet , i'm still fitting the plot points into chapters . but there's my estimate update .

If Sirius didn't feel nauseous before, he certainly did now, because there was a dead child at his feet and his blood was staining the living man's shoes.

"I - " he choked out a bit, unsure of what the proper response would be. If he had checked the hallway sooner, he might of been able to save the boy's life. But he didn't, and now Draco was dead, a hatchet lodged in his chest. 

"Bloody hell" Remus muttered, looking over Sirius's shoulder with the same disbelief. 

"I'm gonna be sick" Sirius muttered. Luckily, there was no vomit, but a short dizzy spell washed over him and he leaned into Remus. Draco had fallen victim to the family that Sirius considered to be a group of horrible people, not even a family really. Remus rubbed Sirius's arm gently, trying to comfort him. Neither of them had been close with the boy, but knowing that he died so young was unsettling. 

"We - we need to hide you, Moony" he then whispered weakly, starting down the hallway with his hand gripping Remus's. Rodolphus' body was laying there too, who's death must have been a result of the gunshot heard earlier - Draco had no signs of bullet wounds. The two lifeless bodies were their only company. 

•┈┈⛧┈♛𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖞 𝖔𝖗 𝖓𝖔𝖙♛┈⛧┈┈•

Sirius helped his husband get situated in a room that was harder to access, requiring going through multiple rooms to get to. 

"There's a trapdoor under this rug," he explained, "It goes to an old storage room... in the basement. If you need to get out quickly"

Remus nodded, trying his best to calm his nerves. His hand was shaking a bit, so he balled it into a fist.

"And... and there's more passages in the basement. It's easy to get lost, but... it can help you run in a pinch"

"Thank you, love" he smiled sadly, the two sharing a gentle kiss that seemed out of place and wrong.

"I'll make sure they don't find you" Sirius promised, though he knew he couldn't guarantee it. "I love you, Moony"

"And I love you, Padfoot"

•┈┈⛧┈♛𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖞 𝖔𝖗 𝖓𝖔𝖙♛┈⛧┈┈•

Despite his gut telling him not to, Sirius left Remus to hide, and was now aimlessly walking through the halls in hopes that he could prevent anyone from going towards the area. A familiar click of heeled boots stopped his frantic thought process.

"Where is he?" the voice demanded.

"Mother" Sirius tried to hide any fear, putting on a blank face similar to his brother's resting one "I - I don't know, I haven't found him..."

"Don't lie to me, Sirius. Where is the filthy half-blood?"

He cringed at her words. "I. Don't. Know. I've been looking for him like the rest of you - "

"You're full of it, boy. I know you're lying. You'd let your entire family die if it meant he could live, and you know it. You've always been a disgrace"

The needless insults gave Sirius cause to take a deep breath, reminding himself that it was not him in the wrong here.

"Well?" Walburga narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know where he is!"

"Liar" she hissed, grabbing her son's arm so tightly that he was convinced his circulation was failing. Despite being a fairly petite woman, she was strong and ambitious, and gave Sirius no chance at escape. It wasn't until they reached his childhood bedroom that she let go, shoving him hard towards the floor, which he hit with a small groan.

"You're helping him, aren't you?"

"And what if I am?!"

"I knew it" Walburga had a growl to her voice, an arm going around Sirius's wrist again and the other grabbing her wand.

"What - what are you doing? I thought... no magic, right?" he tried to talk his way out of it.

"No magic to find or kill Remus" she snapped "I can do what I please with you. Incarcerous!"

Sirius found himself bound to the end of the bedframe, wrists tied tightly above his head.

"You'll stay here until sunrise, when you'll find yourself a widower" she threatened, Sirius looking anxious and defeated. Walburga turned her heel, slamming the door in one swift motion and leaving her eldest, bastard son to stay bound in the dark room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> killing draco hurt a lot . he's not a great person , but he's also a child and i just ... ouch . but i had to . 
> 
> in case you're confused - rodolphus killed draco , thinking he could have been remus ( impulse choice ) , and narcissa shot and killed him right after he attacked draco , a revenge choice ofc .

**Author's Note:**

> told you there was a lot of death ... this is only chapter one . yeesh . 
> 
> comments & kudos always appreciated <3


End file.
